French Kiss
by B0nes
Summary: Daniel offers Rorschach a very special cup of coffee! Dan/Ror slash


"Hey, Rorschach? Want a cup of coffee," Daniel's voice rang from a distance in the kitchen.

"Sure," I responded dryly from the dining room table.

It had been three weeks since I last visited Daniel. He was the closest thing to a friend I ever had, but when he retired it felt more like he quit on me. So my attempt at punishing him was to ignore him. Don't think it works though. Doesn't seem to notice or mind either way.

I sat in silence for about five minutes.

Daniel came into the room holding a yellow mug that was steaming at the top. Sitting in the chair next to mine, he handed it to me. I casually placed it close to my face, and took a whiff of its scent.

_Why does it smell like chocolate?_ I thought. _Don't think I want it._.

"It's called a 'French Kiss'. Kind of my special mix. See, I start with French Roast coffee, add three Hershey Kisses, and three scoops of sugar. There you have it. A 'French Kiss'. Try it.."

I glared through my mask. _Coffee is just coffee, no matter what you add to it, what you call it._

Peeling my mask up to the breach of my nose, I placed the mug to my lips and took a sip. _Good._

"Good" I said glancing over at him. "It's good." I assured him with a nod. "If you give me more 'French Kisses' I'd come over to see you more."

_What the fuck did I mean by that?_

I felt my face grow hot, and glared down and the deep brown substance swirling in my cup.

A little voice in the back of my head told me to admit I felt _something_ towards Daniel. Was never quite sure what it was though. Friendship maybe, wouldn't have anything to compare it to. Didn't know if what Daniel and I shared was normal.

_Don't think it is._

I felt a warm hand rest on the side of my face, it slowly guided my face up, I was now looking Daniel in the eyes.

_Uncomfortable. Not normal. Uncomfortable. Need to get away. Can't move though._

"I'd give you a million 'French Kisses' if that's what it takes to see you more."

Daniel was close, staring at me.

_Uncomfortable._

Daniel roughly pressed his lips to mine.

_Can't move. Don't know what to do._

I felt his tongue gently swirl its way into my mouth.

_Don't know what to do._  
Daniel deepened the kiss, his movement became more forceful and frantic. He slid his hands down to rest on my hips.

I felt a strange flutter in my stomach.

_Wrong. Homosexual. Wrong. Have to get away before it's too late. Before I'm consumed by filth._

Daniel's hands slid up to my shoulders, where they squeezed tightly. This startled me, making me bite down on his tongue.

I waited for the recoil. Maybe a punch in the stomach? But Instead Daniel squeezed me tighter, kissed me deeper.

_Liked that? Why would he like that? Wrong. Dirty. Have to get away._

Placing my hands on his chest and pushing him away with great force, I broke the kiss.

Daniel stared at me.

I stared at Daniel.

"I...." Daniel stuttered.

"Not homosexual," I said swiftly.

"I'm not either.... Don't know why... what came over.."

Daniel was muttering. Wasn't paying attention. Couldn't stop the fluttering in my stomach. Stared at his lips while he mumbled on.

_First kiss ever, shared with Daniel. Hrmph.._

There was a girl once at the orphan edge who wanted to kiss me. She was filthy. Reminded me of my mother. Medium, a little thick in the hips and thighs. Think I was the only boy there she never got to kiss. When I think of kissing, I think of her. Don't like the idea.

Daniels voice rang back in.

"I'm wasn't thinking… and… and… You're going to leave now right, and you won't be coming back?"

_Worried about me not coming back?_

Daniel laid his head on the table, and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry."

I put my hand on his shoulder in some sort of attempt to comfort him.

I felt his body tense at my touch.

He looked up at me.

"It worries me when I don't see you for a while. How will I know if something happens..."

_Worries him?_

"Fine. Always am."

Daniel sighed again. Without warning he scooted close to me, and wrapped his arms around me.

I shuttered.

He squeezed tighter.

Why is my stomach fluttering?

Tighter.

I awkwardly placed my arms around him in return, and he tensed up.

"I don't want to lose you..." I heard him say, voice muffled into my chest.

Fluttering again.

When he relaxed, so did I. I let my body lean into his a bit more. Daniel pulled away from me a bit, and placed a kiss on the top of my head- on my mask.

We stayed like this for a while, just holding each other. I lost all sense of time.

Daniel broke the silence.

"I'm going to go lay down for a while. Chairs aren't exactly comfortable." He gave me a nervous grin. "You staying for a while longer?"

I nodded "Yes."

Daniel stood up and disappeared around the corner, going into to his bedroom.

I sat there for a minute lost in thought.

_Too late. Consumed. Gone._

I casually walked into Daniels bedroom.

He was lying in bed on his side. I sat down on the edge of his bed facing away from him.

I felt his hand touch my back.

"Don't feel pressured... stay only if you want..."

_I want._

I awkwardly lay my body down next to his.

He pulled us together, and draped his arm around me.

His hand slid up the back of my shirt, just to tickle back down my spine, and I shivered.

Fluttering in my stomach turned to burning.

_Very wrong._

_But, you want it._

I did want it. I want this. I need him.

I glanced up at him. My eyes begged. Even though I had my mask on he knew it.

I knew he knew.

I abruptly sat up on the edge of the bed, not sure of what to do. I heard the bed creak indicating Daniel had followed my lead. My back was to him, as he peeled of my shirt, and tossed it to the ground. Daniel trailed kisses along my back, and up to my neck. I shivered.

I was frozen in shock. Was this really happening?

Daniels stood up and took off his own clothes.

I watched frozen, and marveled.

_What do I do?_

He guided me to stand up, and he unbuckled my pants.

My pants fell to the floor, and he didn't think twice about adding my underwear to the pile.

_Just my mask left._

Daniel wasn't looking at my body, just at my face.

"Can I?" He asked in almost a begging fashion.

_No. Ugly._

"No." I replied.

"Please?"

Melting feeling in chest.

I said nothing, and Daniel took it as a "yes".

I kept my eyes closed as I felt his fingers slide under my mask. He pulled it away and tossed it on the floor with the rest of our clothes. Kept my eyes closed.

Heard him giggle, and I froze.

_Ugly. Now he knows._

"I'm sorry. I just always pictured you with black hair." Daniel suppressed another giggle.

"Not funny, Daniel."

"I know. I'm sorry.. I.. I like your freckles."

_Likes my freckles?_

He began to kiss me, and knocked me unto the bed. He felt heavy on top me.

I broke the kiss for the second time tonight.

"Please", I whispered.

"Please, what?" He said in a teasing tone.

_Please, what? What WAS I asking?_

Daniel rolled off of me, and sat up.

_Did I do something wrong?_

I followed his lead, and sat up as well not knowing what to do or say.

Daniel smiled at me, and ran his hand down my chest. Our eyes met in questioning.

"You have the bluest eyed I've ever seen."

_Likes my eyes?_

His hand grabbing my erection.

I bit my lip.

He began to move slowly.

I let out a soft moan.

_Torturing me. Going to die._

Slightly faster._  
_

Daniel looked at me.

"Can I?"

_Can you what?_

I nodded. Completely unsure of what he was asking.

Daniel smiled at me, and without warning brought his head down to my waist.

He put his lips over my head, and I moaned loudly.

He took my entire length in and began to suck.

My hands clutched the bed sheets.

_Faster._

Daniel moved with amazing speed, and applied the perfect suction.

_So good._

It was over all too soon.

I erupted into Daniels mouth without any warning. My seed spilling down his face. I was ashamed.

"...S..S...Sor..." Daniels finger flew up to my mouth hushing me.

Daniel guided me to lay down with him, my mind was blank. He was spooning me.

Five minutes went by before Daniel broke the silence.

"You'll tell me if I hurt you right?" He questioned me.

_Hurt me?_

I nodded.

Daniel placed his hand on my hip, and slowly moved it down to my butt. His hand explored, softly caressing me. When he found my hole, his hand disappeared.

I felt Daniels erection press against me, guided by his hand.

_Oh._

After a few failed attempts, he pushed inside me.

_Hurts. Bad._

"Am I hurting you?" Daniels concerned voice questioned.

"No." I lied.

For a little while he held still, allowing my body to adjust to his invasion.

When his hips started up in a gentle, yet forceful pace, my body trembled.

An hour or so had passed, and Daniel was reaching his peak. When his body released. I felt his hot liquid dripping inside me.

_Felt good._

He pulled out of me, and flunked on his back. I stayed perfectly still where he had left me.

I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke in the morning to find Daniel was no longer next to me. I threw on my clothes, and decided to go search for him.

Daniel sat stirring a cup of coffee at the dining room table. Unsure of what to say or do, I sat down across from him and glared. He merely glanced up at me and smiled.

"Want a 'French Kiss'," he asked with a faint smile.


End file.
